Pretty Green Eyes
by Ylinestra
Summary: Slash! Claude hat sich in Ashton verliebt und dessen grüne Augen ziehen ihn immer wieder in ihren Bann...


Pretty green eyes  
  
Seine grünen Augen... Immer wenn ich sie anschaue, ziehen sich mich aufs Neue in ihren Bann. Wie sich das Licht des Mondes in ihnen bricht und sie funkeln wie zwei Sterne. Ich glaube mich hat es ganz schön erwischt... Warum passiert sowas nur ausgerechnet mir? Und warum muss es ausgerechnet er sein? Warum nicht Rena, oder Celine?   
  
Manchmal ist es mit mir schon soweit, dass ich die Drachen beneide. Wenn er so liebevoll mit ihnen umgehst, ihnen über die Köpfe streichelt... Was würde ich manchmal wirklich dafür geben Gyoro oder Ururun zu sein... Dann wäre ich den ganzen Tag bei ihm... Jetzt fang ich schon wirklich an zu spinnen! Allerdings kann ich auch mittlerweile die bekannten Flugzeuge im Bauch spüren... Ach Ashton...  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Claude?"  
  
Erschrocken schrecke ich aus meinen Gedanken. Er ist es... Habe ich ihn etwa die ganze Zeit angestarrt? Wie peinlich... Hat er mir nicht gerade eine Frage gestellt? Ich habe sie bereits wieder vergessen, da ich nicht anders kann als in seine Augen zu schauen.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Jetzt grinst er mich an, oh man... Wie soll ich das nur aushalten? Ich kann ihm doch nicht einfach so sagen, was mit mir los ist! Ausserdem glaube ich, dass er in Precis verliebt ist... Und warum muss ausgerechnet ich mich mit ihm zusammen verirren?  
  
"Ich habe dich gefragt, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist! Bist wohl mit den Gedanken woanders, wie?"  
  
Wenn er nur wüsste, wie recht er hat! Ob mit mir alles in Ordnung ist? Nein, gar nichts ist in Ordnung... Und nun steht er auch noch genau vor mir! Warum muss er mich jetzt mit diesem verschmitzten Grinsen anschauen. Mist, ich werde rot... Ein Glück das es dunkel ist...  
  
"Ja, alles klar..."  
  
Meine Antwort klang wohl nicht sehr glaubwürdig, weil er jetzt eine seiner Augenbrauen hochzieht. Selbst Gyoro und Ururun mustern mich nun... Können Drachen grinsen? Falls nicht, machen diese zwei aber einen echt guten Versuch...  
  
"Und wenn ich dir das nicht glaube?"  
  
Mein Gesicht wird gleich noch eine Spur röter. Verdammt... Was nun? Was soll ich ihm denn bitteschön darauf antworten? Super Claude, sonst hast du doch immer nen Spruch den du bringen kannst, nur jetzt wieder nicht... Es ist zum Haare raufen!  
  
"Dann glaubst du es mir eben nicht..."  
  
Meine Güte, was klang das jetzt lahm... Schade das es hier weit und breit kein Haus gibt, also auch keine Wand gegen die ich meinen Kopf schlagen könnte. Jetzt sind beide Augenbrauen oben. Super... Hätte ich doch bloss versucht ihm zu versichern das es mir gut geht...  
  
"Jetzt sag schon, was ist los mit dir?"  
  
Oh Gott! Jetzt liegt seine Hand auf meiner Schulter! Und seine Stimme klingt so besorgt... Wieder schaue ich in seine Augen... Das hätte ich besser lassen sollen, denn jetzt fühl ich mich schon wieder so benebelt... Unter Aufgebot meiner ganzen Willenskraft schaffe ich es nun doch meinen Blick zu lösen und auf den Boden zu fixieren.  
  
"Nichts... wirklich..."  
  
Na das war doch schonmal ein Anfang! Jetzt muss er mir nur noch glauben und die Sache ist abgehakt! Aber ob er das tut? Bestimmt nicht...  
  
"Ok, wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst... Hast du Ärger mit jemandem aus der Gruppe?"  
  
Ashton... Ich würde dir alles sagen, wenn ich nur könnte... Aber ich kann nicht! Nicht wenn ich dafür unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel setze! Ärger mit jemandem aus der Gruppe? Nein, keinen Ärger... Ich schüttel nur meinen Kopf und hoffe, dass er es dabei bewenden lässt.  
  
"Nicht? Dann... Liebeskummer?"  
  
Mein Kopf schnellt hoch und ich starre ihn an. Bingo, Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen! Der Kandidat bekommt 100 Gummipunkte und ne goldene Waschmaschine! Mist... Am besten antworte ich erst gar nicht...  
  
"..."  
  
Jetzt grinst er mich schon wieder so breit an... Shit! Meine Reaktion war wohl eindeutig... Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Seufzend raufe ich mir die Haare. Was mache ich denn jetzt? Aber zugegeben könnte ich es ja...  
  
"Na, da hab ich wohl genau ins Schwarze getroffen!"  
  
Langsam nicke ich, weiche dabei seinem Blick aus... Bitte Gott, wenn es dich gibt, lass ihn nicht fragen, wer es ist! Bitte bitte...  
  
"Wer ist es?"  
  
Ok, damit wäre dann wohl bewiesen, dass es Gott nicht gibt... Ich schiele zu ihm hoch und könnte mich im nächsten Moment selbst dafür verfluchen. Er hat sich weiter zu mir gebeugt, sodass sein Gesicht nurnoch wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt ist. Mir stockt der Atem und ich kann mich nicht rühren.  
  
"Das... kann ich dir nicht sagen..."  
  
Ich habe so leise gesprochen, dass er es wahrscheinlich gar nicht gehört haben wird. In seinen Augen bemerke ich einen verletzten Ausdruck und er macht einen Schritt zurück, weg von mir... Dann dreht er sich weg...  
  
"Ich dachte wir wären Freunde... Aber anscheinend vertraust du mir nicht..."  
  
Jetzt habe ich ihn auch noch verletzt! Mir ist wirklich zum heulen zu Mute... Irgendwie muss ich ihn doch trösten können. Ich gehe auf ihn zu und lege ihm nun meine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich drücke sie leicht und er dreht sich wieder zu mir um.  
  
"Ashton... Es tut mir leid."  
  
Ich schaue ihn flehend an und er scheint zu verstehen. Ein kleines Lächeln legt sich auf seine Lippen und er nickt zum Zeichen, dass er mir verziehen hat. Auch ich muss nun lächeln und lasse dann meine Hand wieder sinken, da ich es nicht aushalte ihn noch länger zu berühren.  
  
"Schon ok Claude."  
  
Ich lächle noch einmal und schaue dann wieder zu Boden. Und wie soll es nun weitergehen? Ist das Gespräch beendet, oder wird er weiter fragen? Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, glaube ich kaum, dass er die Sache ruhen lassen wird...  
  
"Ist es Rena?"  
  
Natürlich hat mich mein Instinkt wieder nicht betrogen... Wahrscheinlich wird er solange fragen, bis er weiß, wer es ist... Und dann... dann ist alles vorbei, dann wird er niemals wieder mit mir reden, geschweige denn mich anlächeln.  
  
"Nein... Und auch nicht Celine, Precis, Chisato oder Opera..."  
  
Warum habe ich das jetzt gesagt? Nun weiß er doch genau, dass es nurnoch Bowman, Ernest, Noel, Leon, Dias oder... er sein können... Wie er jetzt wohl reagiert? Ich kann ihn einfach nicht anschauen...  
  
"Ist es das? Willst du es mir nicht sagen, weil du dich nicht in eine Frau, sondern in einen Mann verliebt hast?"  
  
Er klingt so verständnislos... Vielleicht ist es hier anders, als auf der Erde... Wer weiß... Was soll ich denn nun antworten? Ja? Nein? Schließlich nicke ich doch.  
  
"Aber Claude, dass ist doch völlig normal!"  
  
Jetzt muss ich ihn doch wieder ansehen... Richtig, er weiß nicht, dass ich nicht von diesem Planeten bin... Er sieht mich fragend an, was erwartet er jetzt von mir?  
  
"Da, wo ich herkomme nicht..."  
  
Verstehen zeigt sich in seinen Augen und er - umarmt mich! Kann die Zeit nicht jetzt stehenbleiben? Ich lehne mich leicht an ihn und vergrabe mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter... Was denkt er jetzt bloss von mir?  
  
"Willst du mir nicht sagen, wer es ist? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen..."  
  
Eine Gänsehaut überkommt mich, als ich seinen heißen Atem spüre, wie er mein Ohr streift... Oh man... Und wieder fragt er mich... Ich versuche mich aus der Umarmung zu lösen, doch er lässt mich nicht gehen...  
  
"Ich... ich..."  
  
Jetzt bekomme ich noch nichtmal einen vollständigen Satz hin! Ich beuge mich ein wenig zurück und schaue wieder in diese grünen Augen, die sich diesmal nur Millimeter von meinen eigenen entfernt befinden. Dann streift mein Blick seine Lippen...  
  
"Sag es mir..."  
  
Ich kann einfach nicht anders, schließe meine Augen und beuge mich vor. Meine Lippen berühren seine und ich beginne leicht zu zittern. Unser Kuss ist nur kurz und als ich ihn löse, schaffe ich es endlich mich loszureißen... Aus Angst laufe ich nun davon, in irgendeine Richtung...  
  
"Claude!"  
  
Er ruft mich und wahrscheinlich rennt er mir auch hinterher. Ich laufe immer weiter, bis mein Fuß an einem Stein hängenbleibt und ich der Länge nach hinfalle. Tränen verschleiern meine Augen und ich kann kaum noch etwas sehen. Ich weine hemmungslos und schlage mit den Fäusten auf den Boden. Ich hab alles verspielt! Warum bin ich nur so dumm?  
  
"Claude..."  
  
Oh nein, er steht genau hinter mir... Noch immer schluchze ich, wie ein kleines Kind... Ich antworte ihm nicht, will einfach nur, dass er weggeht, mich in Ruhe lässt! Warum ist er mir überhaupt hinterhergekommen? Er hasst mich jetzt doch!  
  
"..."  
  
Jetzt kniet er sich neben mich, ich kann seine Körperwärme spüren... Und... Was macht er denn jetzt??? Er zieht mich in seine Arme... Wieder versuche ich mich loszureißen, doch er hält mich so fest, dass ich mich kaum rühren kann. Mit verheulten Augen, schaue ich nun wieder zu ihm auf, wieder in seine grünen Augen. Was, er weint?  
  
"Claude... warum hast du denn nie etwas gesagt?"  
  
Was hätte das denn geändert? Dann hätte er mich doch vorher schon gehasst... Eigentlich sollte er es ja niemals erfahren! Ich bin so erbärmlich...  
  
"Weil ich nicht wollte, dass du mich hasst..."  
  
Er lacht lauthals los und ich verstehe nun gar nichts mehr... Dann höre ich ihn schluchzen und er drückt mich an sich. Aber warum? Müsste er mich nicht eigentlich von sich stoßen und niewieder mit mir sprechen?  
  
"Ach Claude... wir passen wirklich super zusammen... zwei Idioten..."  
  
Wieder breche ich in Tränen aus... Ja, ich bin ein Idiot... Aber moment mal! Sagte er gerade das wir zusammenpassen? Und *zwei* Idioten? Jetzt verstehe ich überhaupt nichts mehr! Er lächelt mich an und streichelt über meine Wange.  
  
"Claude Kenni, ich liebe dich!"  
  
Also nun hing meine Kinnlade wahrscheinlich wirklich auf dem Boden! Ashton... Er liebt mich? Ich starre ihn einfach nur an und er muss wieder lachen. Dann wird er ernst und beugt sich zu mir. Kurz darauf spüre ich seine Lippen wieder auf meinen. Ich schließe die Augen und lasse mich einfach fallen.  
  
"..."  
  
Schonwieder muss ich weinen, doch diesmal aus Freude. Oh Ashton... Als wir uns voneinander lösen, lächle ich ihn an und drücke ihn nun ebenfalls an mich.  
  
"Ich dich auch, Ashton..."  
  
Nun hilft er mir hoch und gemeinsam gehen wir zurück zum Lager und machen es uns am Lagerfeuer gemütlich. Nun kann ich endlich in ihnen versinken ohne Angst zu haben...  
  
In seinen schönen grünen Augen...  
  
~*Owari*~ 


End file.
